Don't Let me Break
by Tsarchov
Summary: an unfortunate event brings Kaname and Zero closer together than they would ever thought possible, and they try to deal with it to the best of their abilities – everyone on their own – "Please, Zero, give US a chance." KxZ, future m-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship, m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: hi my dear readers – it's been a long time since I wrote something Vampire Knight related. This is basically the rewrite of my other story (a Harry Potter story – it wont be exactly same, as I need to change few things to pass in the Vampire Knight universe, but it comes from it), but as I have decided that you are a much better audition for this play, I wish to share it with you… so let me know what you think about it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I hate my life so much – you can't even start believing how much I do. Since my sweet Yuuki left with that vampire, it was nothing but hell. And it all started half a year ago, when Cross stepped down from the position of the Hunter Associations president, just to be replaced by that slave trader. His name is Marcus Cooper, and he thinks – and acts – like he has swallowed the knowledge of the whole world. I so hate those types that act like they know everything best, like they have already experienced everything there is to experience. Till I met him, I thought that only purebloods could be so arrogant.

"You wanted to see me?" I storm into his office – without knocking – not caring if he has someone over or not – it's him who wanted to see me as soon as I have returned from the mission. Truth to be told, I'm exhausted, hungry and I need a long good bath – it took me more time than I originally wanted to spend on it, as this individual sitting comfortably by his desk forgot to tell me that there would be more than just one or two simple level Ds. I had to deal with two fallen ones – they are a new phenomenon, reduced to that typifying state by the new blood drug that's going around. They may have lost their will and are nothing more than the puppets in the hands of their masters, but they have not lost anything from their powers.

"Nice to see that you finished the mission so fast, Zero-chan," a vein pops on my forehead – I hate it so much when he does that, mimicking Cross in a disgusting way. He's tall and well build, with strong jaw lines, dark spiky hair and deep blue eyes – he comes from America, been a hunter his whole life, but he has this personality that just makes you want to kill him.

"Just say what you want from me, so that I can be out of here," I say a little more irritated than I first intended to, but I just can't help myself. He suddenly stands up, and my body automatically goes into a defensive stance, my hand reaching for Bloody Rose – he just laughs at it as he moves to the little bar that he keeps in the room, pouring himself a glass before turning to me again.

"How old are you already, Zero?" where does this comes from now I wonder? "You know, the life of a hunter is a short lived one. With having to face so many dangers, it's a wonder that some come to the privilege of having to experience what real family life means," he pauses in his speech to take a sip from his drink – I don't understand what he wants to say with this little speech of his. "You, Zero, are very precious to our society, as you come from a line of respected hunter family. It's sad what happened to the others in your family, but I feel that it's my responsibility as the president of the Hunters Association to keep the line of Kiryus alive."

"I don't know how you came to this conclusion, and I rather don't know it, but just get already to where you want to with this," it irritates me – how dare he mock my family, how dare he speak that way about it? And what responsibility? My life is my own responsibility.

"Don't be impatient, I'm getting right there," he puts down the glass, taking a much serious pose and expression than he had till now. "As I was saying, I feel that it's my responsibility to keep the Kiryuu line alive, so I got you into an arranged marriage," all the blood in my body froze in that moment, I feel like the time has just stopped, repeating the words arranged marriage over and over again in my head, like a mocking. "And, as you have never shown any interest in any of the lovely ladies that were thru your short life around you, I found you a husband. He's the perfect match for you – strong and wise, comes from a good and powerful family, and he doesn't even minds that you're a half blood, as he's one too…"

"What was that?" I interrupt him, not wanting to hear more as one word got all of my attention. "You've got me a what?"

"A husband," he repeats it with an expression saying that I'm the freak from the two of us.

"And just how, in that great mind of yours, have you come to the conclusion, that a husband," I spoke the word like poison, "is the right choice for saving the Kiryuu line?"

"As I was saying, I couldn't think of any girl powerful enough to keep up with you. Just wait till you get to know him. He's the…" and he's back into his own world, going back to his desk as he explains to me how perfect this guy is.

"What about the heir?" I ask with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What about it?"

"I can't see how me marrying a guy will keep the line alive, as there won't be any children from this marriage," I state the facts.

"Who says that there won't be?" I'm immediately before him, grabbing him by the front of his nicely ironed shirt, pulling his face close to mine.

"What have you done to me?" I say slowly, so that he can understand every word.

"Oh, nothing much," he removes my hand from his shirt, "just slowly changed your body with the help of a drug from my dear friend, so that you will be able to bear a child," my face pales at that, and I grab at him once more, slamming his body to the wall on my left.

"You did what?!" I shout this time, anger taking over me, and I can even feel my fangs grooving out, and I know that my eyes have changed their color to blood red. I haven't felt this pissed in a long time, and I would have definitely done something ugly to him if it weren't for the pair of two strong hands pulling me from him.

"Take him outside boys. He needs to cool his head down a little. We'll talk when you're calm again, okay?" and those strong hands pull me away from his body, away from his office. Only when the door closes behind us do I calm down so that they are willing to let go of me. I glare at them – standing protectively before the chairman's doors before I walk away. I need to calm down he says – and whose fault is it that I'm in this state in the first place? I wonder who else knows of this sick plan of his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Even the most powerful of the purebloods has sometimes what you call a bad day. It's a day when nothing is working as you want it to, you make the simplest of mistakes that in few cases lead even to the capturing of the said pureblood. It was one of those days for me today. There's this new drug out there, which makes the user – be it a vampire or a human – loose its mind, leaving them as nothing more than the puppets in the hands of the makers. We call them the fallen, and even with everything we did till now, we came not close enough to the one who calls himself Roy Beaux, the mastermind pulling all the strings. It's a new kind of phenomenon, which uses the blood of the master as the main ingredient.

I was out tonight, looking into one lead that should have revealed to me his whereabouts, but instead of finding and surprising him, I was the one who was found first. They somehow managed to break thru my defenses, overpower me with the help of the hunter weapons – they had to steal them from some, because it's unthinkable that the hunters would have something to do with it.

When I came to, I was in this stinky small, cold room, my hands tied together above my head with a rope that's blocking my powers, making me unable to free myself. Pathetic. To think that I have fallen so low that I need to rely on the powers of others to get me out of here – I just hope that they will find me in time, before my captures – those beasts even more rotten than us – could do something to me that will lead to me being reduced into their puppet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I needed to calm myself down after what the president told me – there was this one fallen in the next town that's terrorizing them, so I took this opportunity. It was a new one, just a few days old, so it was a peace of cake. Unfortunately, it hasn't helped me. I still can't wrap my mind around it – how could he do something so sick to me? Has someone even tried to stop him from doing so? Does anyone else know about this? I hope that not, it's bed enough as it is, the less people know about it, the better.

"Hey beauty," I hear from behind me a sneaky, disgustingly sweet voice. "I loved what you did to that beast – how about you play with us next?" I sense another two vampires approaching me from the front, but the one whose voice spoke to me is much closer, so I turn around to face that freak – with my Bloody Rose pointing to his face.

"If that's what you want vampire, I'll gladly be of assistance by disposing of you," he choose a really bad time to be joking with me. He's tall, much taller than I am, but judging from his voice – as I don't see his face because of the shadows that keep him hidden – we haven't met before.

"I would not do that, if it were me," the voice that appeared like out of nowhere by my ear startled me, made me immediately turn around just to found myself face-to-face with another gorgeous looking vampire, his teeth shoving behind those smiling red lips. He immediately makes use of the moment of my carelessness, taking a hold of my hands and making me curse under my breath as I drop Bloody Rose from my grip.

"That's not nice of you to just ignore me so easily," I turn my head back to the front, where the tall one has made his move, coming closer to where I'm firmly held in the hands of my other enemy – this is so not my day. "The heaven has been kind to me today, giving me the best of the gifts," even now, when he stands right before me in the light, I still don't recognize him – his little dragon tattoo is too much of a stand out to not recognize him by it. I tense up when he pulls something out of his pocket, the hold on my hands becomes even tighter as the other is definitely able to sense my worry and need to get out of here. The one with the tattoo inserts a needle in my neck – it was a damn needle of all things that he had in his pocket, definitely with some king of drug. "Now be a good boy and go to sleep, my beautiful hunter," I can't do anything to hinder him from caressing my cheek, and as he pulls his hand away, so does my consciousness fall into darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I don't know how long have I been here as the time tends to go extremely slow in cases like these – not that I know, I was never captured before and damped into a cold cell like this, alone. When a door opens and a little bit of light comes in, it just hurts my sensitive eyes that became accustomed to the darkness before I register someone entering – two figures to be exact.

"The great Kaname Kuran," first it's just a voice, but when there's darkness again, I start to make out a face, a figure crouching right before me – Roy Beaux. The disgusting puppet master, the drug dealer. He's the one who pulls on the strings, who hides behind his lackeys – he's the one who started this epidemic affecting both the vampire and human world.

"What do you want form me?" I spat out, no sympathy for someone who should be rotting in the depths of hell. His black eyes sparkle, or maybe it's just a game the soft light is playing on my mind, because for a moment, I even thought that the lines of the dragon tattoo he has by his right eye came to life and moved a little.

"What do I want, Kuran? Nothing more than what all the rest of us – your life. Simple as that. Or that was the original plan, but let us have some fun before we get there, shell we? Bring him in," he straightens up, taking few steps away from me and allowing the light from outside that shines thru an open door for a moment to blind me once more, before they close the door again. Once more in the dark, I see that two new figures have joined us – one is in a dark robe with his face hidden like the one who came with Roy, the other looks like a prisoner. The big man shows the smaller one onto the hard floor – that must have really hurt, as he couldn't have soften the fall with his hands, as they are bound together behind his back. The figure lets out a pained moan, that's all that he's capable of doing right now with his mouth stuffed with something, making him unable to say anything.

"I found this little beauty today, and decided that when I have you here too, I would make use of it," he kneeled down to the one on the ground, pulling him by his hair so that his face could be visible to me. "Do you know why I brought you here, my dear hunter?" he asks the silver haired one – wait. Silver hair? Hunter? Don't tell me that that's Zero Kiryuu. As I try harder to take a better look, I can now see the recognizable silver color that is typical only for one person I know. What is he doing here?

"You know, Zero, when I saw you today during your hunt, I thought that someone has tossed you in my way deliberately. It's a sin that the hunters have left you move around free for this long, as you're nothing but a disgusting level D. Do you know how angry that makes me?" he looked at me for a second, diverting his eyes to Zero once more when he starts to toss with himself, definitely scared what that psychopath would do to him – well, I don't know if scared is the right word when used with Kiryuu, but he's definitely trying to free himself.

"Don't worry, Zero, I won't kill you. I will make use of dear Kaname here to humiliate you – that will be much sweeter than killing you. I will show you your rightful place," I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as those words left his mouth.

"Hey Roy, what sick plane did you put together in that head of yours," whatever it is he wants me to do to Kiryuu, it won't be something good, that's for sure. Even if there was rivalry between us back in the Cross Academy, there's no need for that anymore, as it is me who has von Yuuki – and she would be sad and mad at me if she ever learned that I have hurt her precious brother.

"Oh, don't worry, I guarantee you that you will enjoy yourself," with that sick smile added to that statement, now I really start to worry. "Hold him, boys," I want to protest before I notice that it's not me the two of the remaining figures are about to grab, but Kiryuu – one helps him to his knees, holding him down in that position, while the other uncovers his mouth, holding his hand there instead to prevent him from screaming or talking.

"Now, boys, does anyone of you know what this is?" he holds up a small amphora – it looks like it's made from crystal, and the liquid in it has a dark purple color, but not so dark that you couldn't tell. I can smell the sweet aroma of blood that's mixed in it – is it perhaps another form of the tablets that his group is making? I don't answer him, just continue to silently glare at him and wait for what will happen next. "This is one of my new, improved recipes, so I doubt that you have heard about it yet. My little hunter here will demonstrate it for you, Kaname," he opens the amphora and as he nears Kiryuu, he begins to trash with himself again – I can understand him fully, as I would do the same, considering that your captor has a twisted mind and wants to try out on you a drug you're not familiar with. The man holding his hand over Kiryuus mouth moves it to clench his jaw, making him unable to close his mouth as Roy pours the liquid into his mouth, than he puts his hand where it was before so that Kiryuu would not split it back out.

"Let him go boys," he says after he sees that Kiryuu has gulped down the liquid he gave him, and they do just that – even unbinding his hands. Kiryuu starts to cough as he falls to the floor, definitely trying to get out as much of that drug as possible – but after a while, his body just goes limb, and he's not moving anymore. A cold sweat covers my body – did they kill him after all?

"You killed him?" I'm surprised at how weak my voice comes out, how broken I sound even to my own ears. We were never the best of friends with him, but I don't think that he deserves such a death – and after he has survived for so long.

"What is it I hear in your voice, Kuran? Is it worry? Maybe there was something more between you and the young hunter than you let all of us believe. But don't worry, his death is not what I want. Zero, darling, can you come here for a bit?" my eyes focus on the unmoving body as first, there's nothing, but after the bad feeling returns to me, Kiryuu starts to move. I let out the air I didn't even know that I was holding when he stands up, but there's something strange about him – his head is down, his bangs are covering his eyes, but from the whole body language he looks like he's not himself – of course he's not himself, as the one I know would never act this way when facing his captor and enemy.

"Should I explain to you what that drug does?" he lifts Kiryuus head up, so that he's looking straight at him, and I see a light blush sitting on his pale cheeks that stands out. I dare not to say anything, just looking quietly at the scene before me. "You can say that it's in some way an aphrodisiac, but it does more than arouse the body – it makes the one who gave a little bit of his blood into it to control the actions of the one who drunk it – in a sexual way. The one who drunk it – in this case Zero – feels a strong sexual need and will do anything I say to satisfy this need."

"You sick bastard," another blood binding drug – his nickname the puppeteer is really the right one for him. I can't even start to imagine how much damage this drug will do when it is released in the world – there are many sick people and vampires with twisted minds, who would do anything to hold such power over the person of their desires – one that won't be able to resist their every wish and command. I pull down on the ropes that are holing my hands in place, in an attempt to at least loosen them – but all in vain. I think that I can see a little bit of his plan now – and I don't like it. My breathing starts to quicken when the idea of Kiryuu under the effect of the aphrodisiac having his way with me, and I can do nothing to hinder that – the two remaining man will make sure of that.

"You won't be calling me that when this little one will make you scream out in pleasure," as he leaned in closer to Kiryuu, I thought that he would kiss him, but he tilted his head up more, kissing his long neck instead of his lips. Kiryuu closed his eyes, looking as if he's enjoying himself, but maybe – not maybe but definitely – it's the doing of that drug he was forced to take, as there was no way he would look so comfortable with it all. I know his personality, he would never let such a lowlife get just near him, not to say let his disgusting lips suck down on his neck, his free hand slide slowly around his waist to pull him closer to his body and slide under the fabric of his top.

"Show us your beautiful body, Zero," even if he whispered those words into his ear, I was able to hear them as he made sure of that – I tried to look away as Kiryuu, without any sign of protest, did just as he was told.

"Why are you doing this to him?" first the tight turtleneck went off, revealing his nicely build chest and abdomen. Right after he kicked off his shoes, his hands made easy work of the belt and than unzipped his pants, but before he had the chance to pull them down, Roys hands stopped him in doing so – he grabbed both of his hands in his large one, the other traveled down into his opened pants and from the moan and expression on Kiryuus face I could tell that he found his erection.

"My, my, Kaname, looks like you have a thing for our hunter here," of course I know what he's referring to, and I curse aloud at my traitorous body – at the sensation between my legs. "Should I make Zero help you with your little problem?" my eyes nearly fall from their place at his words, and that reaction amuses him more, as the wicked smile widens to lengths I thought are impossible. "Zero, dear, would you be so kind," he leaves the line unfinished, but the damage is already done, as Kiryuu, controlled by the drug, licks his lips seductively before he moves towards me – a dark blush resting on his cheeks and his breathing is heavy. He falls to his knees, nearing me on all four and damn he looks good like that – not even in my wildest imaginations would I thought him possible of looking so seductively, and my traitorous body thinks so too, judging from the tightness in the front of my pants.

"You don't have to do this, Kiryuu," it's a futile attempt, but I need to try at least, or I would hold it against me that I haven't done anything. "Just… listen to me and don't let him control you… you have to fight against it, Kiryuu!" I scream more from surprise as his hand covers my crotch, straightening more and pushing my back flat to the wall just to discover that there's really no room to move into.

"It's futile, Kuran, as the only voice whose instructions he follows is mine," the only thing that I can do now is trash around a little.

"Kiryuu, don't… Zero!" I cry out his name from frustration, hoping that that will get to him, and for a second I thought that I have succeeded when his hands stop fighting with the zipper on my pants, but it was just for a second and the blank expression is gone in the next and my pants are opened then too.

"Like I already said, it's futile, Kuran," his face appears right beside Kiryuus, and I would have gone soft right in that moment be it not for that hot breath the silverette has blown on my clothed erection, making me clench my jaw as not to let out any noise. "Do you know, how many man would have given anything to receive such service from these lips?" he than moves slowly down, kissing the pale back that's fully visible for me. But I can't concentrate on that, as I feel fingers on the waistband of my underwear.

"Zero, don't," it's just a useless whisper, the last protest before he pulls the fabric down, freeing my traitorous member that's now standing hard and dripping before my former enemy. I take a deep breath as those hot lips surround the dripping tip before nearly my whole member disappears in his mouth. Oh kami, it was so long since I felt such a sensation, the warmth of his mouth feels great, and the tongue… I close my eyes and tilt my head – what else is there for me to do than to accept this all? I look back on him just when I hear an uncomfortable moan and his mouth leaves my member, his hand squeezing it tighter than I would like.

"You're so tight, my sweet hunter," I don't have a good view, but I can imagine what that psycho is doing, leaning over Kiryuu who has his pants pulled down to his knees. "Don't worry Kuran, I won't take your place, as this is not my cup of tea."

"Yes, it really doesn't looks that way," I say in a mocking tone, earning a glare from him, but nothing more as he's occupied right this moment. But I don't understand how can he say that he's not into this, when this whole thing was his idea in the first place, and it's him, not me, that has his fingers up a blokes ass. My attention is stolen by the moan that Kiryuu made – this one much louder and filled with more pleasure that he too would definitely like.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot, Zero," I'm not able to say anything as just the noise Kiryuu is making is dangerously bringing me to the edge – I would never ever think about the possibility that he could make such noises, much more arousing than my Yuuki's. It's sad, but it's true. "Let get Kuran here a better view," he grabs him by the throat, putting his body flash against his chest, revealing Kiryuu's painful erection – I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels that way, but... it can also be the effect of that drug – that's more likely the case. I gulp as I'm not able to avert my eyes from his body, and I know that I should hate myself for it, even more when I see that thru his with lust clouded eyes, they look hurt and humiliated – and he looks away as if that will help him to escape from my eyes.

"I hope that you're ready for what will come next," he's looking at me, but I think that it's directed to the both of us – but he won't get a protest from Kiryuu because of the drug, and there won't be any protest from me either, because… because why really? Because I found out that I want to know how it feels to be inside him? "Take off your pants all the way, darling," he then lets him go, helping him to his feet – or it's more like he's dragging him up onto his feet, and Kiryuu than steps out of the pants that have slipped down to his ankles and kicks them away.

"Kuran is waiting Zero, what are you stalling for?" he motions at me with his right hand as Kiryuu seems to hesitate for a moment and he's pulling him towards me, making him straddle me and I do nothing to hinder it – just stare with open eyes at the pale body so close to mine. As I look up to his face, I need to say that he was always beautiful, but with the red blush on his cheeks, it's making him more… erotic. But his eyes, they are the eyes I remember always glaring at me, but now there's just sorrow in them – and darkness. One silent tear escapes from his lavender eye as he lowers himself down on me, slowly sliding down his cheek and in that moment, my heart skips a beat – this is bad…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_- so now follows the usual question – who wants more?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship, m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: I thank all those that decided to read my story – it's the best feeling for a writer when he knows that there are wonderful people out there that are willing to read what they have tried so hard to put together…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Seeing Zero in that new way did something to me that I haven't expected – it made me realize that my obsession about him at school when I thought that I needed to look after him so that he wouldn't harm my precious girl had in reality completely different reason. Now that I have seen how vulnerable he can be, I just can't leave him alone – not after what happened, not when I look before me and see his slightly trembling form lying on the cold floor. I should not be able to feel this way about my former enemy – I have a wonderful fiancée to which sides I'm determined to return, but what happened can't be erased from my mind. I was so aroused seeing him like that, looking at his naked body, and even if all was over and he was unceremonaly tossed to the floor and left there, I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting more – more of that tight feeling, of that heat and the sensation of wanting to touch every part of him. Especially those lips – I tried hard not to look at those full lips that just looked like they were begging to be kissed.

"Kiryuu?" I try with a weak voice, not wanting to get the attention of those that are keeping a watch over us. "Zero?" I try once more, this time a little bit louder when I don't get any response the first time.

"What do you want, Kuran?" comes the weak reply and from the tone of his voice I hear that he tries hard to maintain his old self, to not be the broken man that he looks like from my perspective.

"I just…" what do I really want to say? I just wanted to make sure that he's alive, that he's not badly hurt? Does he even want it from me? It's not pity, I just found out right now that I care. "I will get us out of here," I say determined, but when I pull on my bind hands, the only thing that I do is cause more pain to me.

"Kuran – always the almighty pureblood. Have it even occurred to you, that maybe I don't want to be saved?" I stop immediately what I was doing and look at him – he has moved and now he's facing me, the nakedness doing nothing good for me, but I'm more pulled towards those eyes. He's serious, that much I can read behind all that hate that's mirroring in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" this whole ordeal can't be so bad that he lost the will to live, now can it?

"You don't understand a thing, Kuran, so just stay out of my business," as I want to say something back to him, the lock in the door moves and as I look to the way of the noise, it opens to reveal a tall man – one that I haven't seen before. Hes a vampire, that one I can tell, but one like Roy – who doesn't care to bow to the powers of a pureblood. He closes the door after him, looking straight at me with deep blue eyes.

"I heard that Roy has managed to capture a pureblood, but not even in my sweetest dreams would I imagine it to be you, Kana-sama," and he bows to me in a mocking way, the smirk on his face being the proof of that. "And what do we have here?"

"Don't you dare to touch him," I hiss thru my clenched teeth as his attention is drawn to the pale body of Kiryuu.

"Don't stick your noise in my business Kuran, I can take care of myself!"

"I don't think that that's possible in your condition, darling," he says as he moves where Zero lies, and I see as he tries in vain to move his body that just refuses to do as he wants it to. I pull at the bindings even if I know that it wont be of use. Shit, shit, shit. Why is it that I feel this possessively over the hunter? Just few hours ago, I wouldn't care less when someone would have pinned the hunter down under him, I wouldn't want to tear they limbs away when someone would slide their hands on his soft skin. But now… I feel a power building up in me as I watch the scene before me.

That vampire has Zero under him, holding his hands secured above his head with one of his, so that he can use the other hand to explore the trashing body. Zeros desperate shouts force my powers to return, and I feel that the bindings are slowly giving way to it. The last push was when Zero screamed out – half in pleasure, half in surprise. I didn't see what that monster did to him, as he was lying between Zeros legs that were bend, but his hand was between them… I don't really want to know what he just did, but it was the last push. I feel my raw power tearing the binds, freeing me finally.

"You better let go of him and run before you have the chance," he looks my way, definitely feeling the power slowly filling the small room. His eyes widen as he sees me standing where I was bound just a few seconds before. He slowly lets go of Zero, standing up – his eyes not leaving me even for a second. He gulps and I see the fear in his eyes, hear his heart beating faster from the fear.

"Times up," I want to see him suffering, want to hear him scream, and because of that, I don't kill him immediately. No, as that would be too good of a death for him. I let my power loose, not wanting to touch this filth with my bare hands, wrapping it around him. He reaches for his neck when I squeeze it, trying to scratch at the invisible power, but the only damage he does is to himself. First I tear his hands to pieces – those filthy hands that dared to touch Zero in places even I haven't and I imagine Roy instead of this vampire. Oh what joy it will bring me to torment that piece of filth.

"Kaname-sama!" I hear my name being called from somewhere near, but I pay it no attention, fully concentrating on the task on hand. The second time my names being called is when the door opens one more time. I stop what I'm doing, the familiar voice makes me look that way – I see Aido standing there, shocked expression on his face.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Kaname-sama," I sigh – I don't like to be interrupted when doing something fun. Now that the moment is broken, I make a quick process of the vampire hanging in the air – wrapping my powers around him more tightly, till nothing remains from his body.

"Why are you here, Aido?" I ask the blond noble with a calm voice.

"When I heard that you were captured by that freak, I was so worried - and Yuuki was out of her mind," Yuuki – I haven't thought about her in the whole time I was here, with Zero – I was practically unfaithful to her. How would I be able to look her in the eyes and tell her that nothing happened? Even if I was forced to, I responded.

"Zero," for a second there, I totally forgot about the silverette on the cold floor for a moment. Aido looked shocked as I passed him and kneel down on the floor by Zero, who tries his best to somehow cover his naked body before our eyes.

"What the…" is all the blond aristocrat got out of himself upon seeing the pale hunter. I'm glad that there are no more vampires rushing into the room, as I wouldn't want them to see the state Zero is in. I undress my long coat and cover him with it. He's shivering slightly, but he looks calm – too calm for a man that was nearly raped just a few moments ago. "Kaname-sama, what is Kyriuu doing here… and naked?"

"Can you stand up?" I ask Zero, grabbing him gently by his forearms and helping him stand on his own two feet, but when he's nearly standing straight, somehow his strength seems to leave him and he falls forwards onto my chest, grabbing a hold on my shirt for support. My heart stops for a second from the closeness and I gulp as I look down and see his naked body pressing to mine, the coat I gave him nearly sliding down from his shoulders. "It's a long story, Aido," I answer Aido's question before I somehow steady Zero on his feet enough to dress him in the slightly big coat to hide his body before taking a firm hold of him again, "and we don't have the time for that now, as we need to bring him to the hospital," I finish my sentence to Aido. At the mention of the hospital I sense Zero tensing up and then he looks up at me with wide eyes – is it fear I see in them?

"No!" as he screamed it, he tried really hard to pull away from me, but I know that he's not strong enough and the moment I let him go, he will fall back to the hard floor.

"Hey, calm down," I try with smoothing voice as not to startle him more – this reaction is nothing like the old Zero I knew from school.

"What's gotten into him?" asks Aido, the confusion can't be just heard from his voice, but it's also visible on his face.

"I don't know," I look down at the unconscious silverette – he doesn't look calm even in that state.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Zero, darling, wake up," a smoothing and so familiar voice is telling me to come back from the darkness, but I just feel so tired that I don't want to. It's such a familiar voice, but I can't place it. And then, before I know it, little kisses join the voice, and big but gentle hands try to shake me awake. I groan as I'm forced to open my heavy lids, and I nearly get a heart attack as the first things I see are the big familiar chocolate eyes of no other than Kaname Kuran.

"What the…?" is all I get out of me, and I'm grateful that he moved back a little to give me space as the shock made me unable to react in any way – what in Kami's name is Kuran doing in my room, trying to wake me up with concern and… what is that I see now? Relief?

"You seemed like you had a nightmare, so I tried to wake you up. Are you alright Zero?" he adds as I'm not responding to what he's saying - I'm just staring at him with wide eyes, not able to respond in any way – what is he talking about? Nightmare?

"What happened?" I ask the only question that comes to my mind that could not cause me more confusion.

"Remember, the doctor said that you should avoid stressful situations, and have a lot of rest, so when I passed our room and heard you murmur something and saw you trash around, I tried to wake you up slowly so that you wouldn't harm you or her," when he says the last words with a small smile and lower voice, I follow his hand that he rests gently on my belly that is… oh my god – huge! Why is it like this? Did he really made me pregnant like I have feared? But why is it so visible? How long was I out? It must have been months, but… my thought are interrupted by a uncertain voice.

"Papa? Is daddy alright?" a small chocolate head with big lavender eyes peeps in the room, and when Kuran looks at him I can see much affection and love in that look.

"Yes, Kiyoshi, daddy is alright. Right, Zero?" he looks at me expecting a positive answer, but I just can't think straight with the new information I have – and I can't take my eyes off of the little being that's slowly nearing the big king sized bed I'm lying in. Is it really…

"Can I feel her, daddy?" he asks as he climbs into the bed beside me, and as I look deep into his eyes, I find myself unable to deny him anything. Those big eyes are definitely mine, but as he looks like the exact copy of a certain pureblood, there's no mistaking who the other father is. But this – it must be just an illusion, a dream my shocked mind is showing me. But it's a nice image – the little boy lying on his stomach, quietly whispering to his other sibling growing in Kuran and me… I look up at him and see with how much love he's looking at the scene of his family. I feel a pain in my chest as I know that this could never be turned into reality.

"Come now, Kiyoshi, daddy needs his rest," he outstretches his hand to the boy – Kiyoshi – after a quick kiss to my forehead that takes me by surprise. The little boy looks at it reluctantly at first, the disappointment is visible in his big eyes, but he doesn't say anything. Sliding down from the bed, he takes Kurans big hand with his little one.

"Rest well, daddy," he says before he turns away and lets Kuran lead him away. I slide down to rest on the comfortable bed, looking at the white ceiling and thinking about what just happened. Closing my eyes, I try to relax into the soft bed, nearly starting to fall asleep when a strange noise wakes me up.

What was that? I look around myself, relaxing slowly as I see the familiar surrounding of my room in Crosses house – pushing down the dark covers, and pulling up the shirt I have on, I look at my stomach that is… flat. I let a breath out in relief and lie back on the pillow, but why am I not happy about it? It was just a dream, it was just a dream – I need to repeat these words in my head over and over again as to feel better.

"Zero? Are you awake?" comes Crosses voice along with a knock on the door.

"Don't come in," I try in vain, as he opens it without even waiting for my answer. I sigh from frustration as he comes inside, stepping into my view.

"You need to get up – we have important guests," he marches to the window and without any warning pulls the hangings open, letting in the annoying light. "I don't care that you have a hangover, take some pills to make it go away, and be down in ten minutes."

"Wait – I have a what?" I stop him from leaving and sit up in bed abruptly as his words register in my mind, but the meaning of them is lost to me.

"Kaname Kuran brought you home last night, saying that he bumped into you in a club. Do you know how ashamed I felt seeing you in that state? Why did you do it Zero? Has by baby reached the rebellious state?" he just shakes his head and leaves without further explanation, not even waiting for me to say anything about it. He's insane – even after all this time, he hasn't changed one bit. But that Kuran – I'm grateful for the little lie of his, as I don't know if I would be able to live with the thought that Cross knows what really happened to me.

I somehow manage to get up from the bed and take a quick shower before dressing in something comfortable. I wonder who the important guests are – it must be really important as Cross came personally to drag me out of bed. I hope that it's not Kuran – I stop at the top of the stairs when the thought comes to my mind – as I don't think that I'm prepared to face him yet.

"There you are Zero," I'm greeted by the worst person – Marcus Cooper – when I enter the saloon from where I heard low voices. It looks like there's one more person with Cross and president, but as they are seated in the large chair which back is facing me, I can't tell who they are. I'm quiet as Marcus walks up to me than, never taking my eyes off of him – I fear the worst.

"Be nice and behave," he whispers to me, looking at me with eyes more serious than I would like to see now. Then he turns around to the fourth person in the room, who's getting up from the chair he sat in till now to face us. I thought that I'm fairly tall, but this man – he's not a giant, but he must be over two meters. His hair is dark, but in the right light it shines red. He looks about ten years older than me, and has the strangest and beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. When he smiles at me he looks like a nice man, but the important question here is – who is he?

"Zero, I want you to meet Julyj Vladimir Trés, your fiancé," in that moment I can't do nothing more than stare at the stranger standing before me. I hate it. I hate it so much – this situation I've found myself in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Kaname, do you not feel well? You hardly touched anything," I look up at Yuuki, into her questioning big chocolate eyes that resemble mine so much, and can't really find the right words to say. I know that I'm not the greatest companion right now, as the events of the previous mission are still fresh on my mind – especially one selverette to be concrete. Why I didn't take him to a hospital as seemed the right thing to do, I don't know. Even Aido questioned my sanity when I took him to my apartment – if he just knew what happened after he left, he would definitely go insane. I got my own place after trying to live with Yuuki at first – I love her, but it all started to be just too much for me. I told him not to tell anyone about what happened, and especially about Zero, as I didn't wanted to worry anyone – especially Yuuki. Zero still hold a special place in her heart.

I knew that even if I wanted to, I couldn't keep Zero here, as Yuuki were to come and I just couldn't tell her not to as she would suspect that something is off. So the only opinion left for me was to take him back to Cross, which whom he's currently living with – I doubt that it was hich choice, more likely Cross, after Yuuki walked out of his life, didn't wanted to lose the other one of his precious children. But before I could hand him over to Cross, I needed to make him look present first. It seemed like a good idea that time, as I have already seen everything there is to see, so I bathed him and clothed him before I took him home and told Cross the little lie about him being drunk. Something must have happened between them, as he was not surprised at the state he was in – ergo, what he thought he was in. And now, even if I'm sitting right before the girl I thought means everything to me, the slim lean pale male body is all I think about. It's official – I became strange.

"No Yuuki, the food's great. It's just… I feel tired. Nothing else is wrong with me," I smile at her – or at least I try to – and by the look on her face she believes me. And why should she not? I never gave her a reason not to before.

"Then I think that I should go for today," I see the disappointment on her face, even if she tries to hide it, as we were supposed to spend more time together. It feels so long ago that we did it, just stayed home and made ourselves comfortable, as my work keeps me out or her reach most of the times. I was looking up to this day since we made plans, but after what happened with Zero, I'm not sure how will I react when I will see Yuuki's body. The silverette left something in me – a strange feeling of longing and the need to touch him once more.

"I'm sorry," I say to her when she stands up and I follow her to the door. Before she leaves she leans up and kisses me, and the only thing I can think about is those full lips in the dark of a certain hunter and how would it felt to kiss them again.

"I'll see you soon," and she's gone, not even waiting for my words. I need to get it together, and for that, I need to see Zero again. I need to determine if this - my newfound obsession with him - is just a onetime thing. But if not… I really don't know what I will do then.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_- it came out a little shorter, but at least it's out…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship, m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Warning: **as I'm not an native English speaker, my English also looks that way – so overlook my spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta

**Authors Note**: hi to all my readers – it was much longer time since I last updated than I intended for it to be at first, but you know it all… work and stuff. But finally the next chapter's out, so enjoy…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"So, my lovebirds, we will now leave you alone, as I thing that there is much that you want to talk about," I was still in shock from learning about the identity of this stranger as my fiancée, so the presidents words haven't really registered in my mind when he said them. But I came to myself when he was already nearly out of the room.

"Kaien!" I turned to look at the man who has a guilty look on his face as he lets himself be dragged from the room by the smiling president. In the next moment the door already slammed shut after them, leaving me alone in the room with my future husband – the room seemed suddenly so small.

"Zero Kiryuu," I jump at the unexpected touch on my shoulder. "Why so scared?"

"I'm sorry, but this all is just not happening," I say, gathering all my courage and standing tall before him. "I just can't go thru this, so it will be better if you will just return from where you came from. Goodbye," and I turn around, making my way to the same door that those traitors left the room thru. But as I'm about to open it, with my hand on the doorknob, one big hand suddenly appeared by my head and slammed the door close once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" the low voice whispers in my ear and I take a deep breath as to stop my body from shaking and chase away the dark memories from the kidnapping before they can do some damage to my mind. I turn around, totally trapped in between the door behind me and the mass of muscles before me.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I spat back, crossing my hands on my chest, putting up some kind of barrier, but it doesn't hinder the man to lean closer to me.

"You don't have as much power as you think, Level D, and like it or not, I'm your only chance for a better future," he straightens up, looking down on me – but his big hands are still resting on the door on every side of my head. "So for your own good, you better drop this attitude before something bad happens to you – now, we wouldn't want that, right?" I want to reply to him, but the touch on my cheek takes me by surprise.

"You're really beautiful. And I think that you want to stay that way, right?" I give him a look full of anger and hatred, but that just makes him smile more, as he knows that I'm powerless against him – he needs to be powerful for the president to choose him. But – how dare he threaten me? When his finger caresses my lips, I want to pull away, but there's just no space for me to run to.

"Is it really true that there will be soon my child grooving in here?" he placed his other hand on my flat stomach, and even if he's just touching the fabric of my shirt and not my bare skin, I feel disgusted by it – even more by what he just said. You just wish – but I don't dare to say it out loud. I had a little hope that perhaps he didn't know about what that sicko did to me, but that hope was just shattered to million little pieces.

"Zero, there's a visitor for you," Crosses voice can be heard thru the door, and it can't be a better time he choose for his interruption, as I need to get away from this freak. And fast.

"Where is he?" I ask, pushing those disgusting hands from my body.

"He's waiting by the front door," his voice doesn't sound comfortable, as he definitely has gone against the presidents orders of not disturbing us – and my angry voice hasn't helped much, sounding a little more angrier then I intended for it to be because of the Russian.

"Can I?" I look up at Trés, telling him to move so that I can leave the room.

"Yes of course, darling," he smiles as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened and finally removes those big hands, stepping away from me and giving me space for my leave. I don't really care who it is that came to look for me, but I'm secretly grateful for it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I really am not sure if this is the wisest idea, but I'm already here, before Crosses house, and the surprised former director has already gone to call Kiryuu – Zero – out. It would be strange if I were to disappear right now – stranger than me standing here, with the pretense of wanting to return his gun that I have found in the dungeon where we were held capture. But the real reason is… I take a breath and look up as the big door opens, revealing the figure of one Zero Kiryuu standing there.

"Kuran?" he says with surprise, not really glad that he sees me here. He looks behind him a little panicked I would say before he comes out and closes the door behind him. I take one step back to make a place for him, our eyes not leaving one another's. "What are you doing here?" my eyebrows flies up because of his question, and I see that he realized that what he said is the wrong greeting.

"Look Kuran, I'm grateful for what you did," when he says it aloud, it comes out strange, even if I know what he means, but it doesn't hinders me in blushing slightly, and a second later his cheeks are the same red color – if not even more – than mine. "I haven't meant that, you pervert," and there's a little smile sitting on his lips, and god, it's alluring – this is the first time I see him smile at anyone other than Yuuki. I'm glad that he sees well enough to be joking lightly. But the smile is gone sooner that I would have liked for it to, and a serious expression replaces it. "You really should leave – now."

"Zero, darling?" I was about to respond to that last sentence from him when the front door opened and that unfamiliar voice and face came into my view. Who's this tall man, and why is he calling him darling?

"Trés?" Zero has the same panicked expression on as when he first saw me, but it can't be because of him coming out – is it also because of me? Because of us meeting?

"Who may your guest be?" he slides closer to him, and I register one of his hands sliding around Zero's waist, the hunters hand in the same second going for the same hand, wanting to push it away, but failing.

"My name is Kaname Kuran," I introduce myself, clenching my jaw when I tear my eyes from that hand around that slim waist that I want to hold in my hands. I take a good look at the stranger who took my pace by Zeros side with the unsaid question in my eyes – _who the hell are you_?

"The name's Julyj Vladimir Trés," he introduces himself as he takes my outstretched hand in his, shaking it in a friendly gesture. "So, what business does the pureblood prince has with my Zero?"

"Your Zero?" it comes out before I get the chance to think about what I'm saying, surprising not just the two before me but also myself.

"Yes, as…"

"Don't," Zero tries in vain to stop his next words.

"…his fiancée, I think that I have the right to call him mine. Don't you agree, Zero?" the silverette just averts his eyes, biting down on his lower lip and clenches his fists instead of answering. "So, Kaname Kuran, let me ask you once again: what do you want from my fiancée?" there's something like possessiveness sparkling in his eyes, and I don't like how the gold eyes are looking at me – accusing me of something I haven't done. Ok, so maybe I have done something, but it was not out of my free will.

"You know what?" I change my mind, under those eyes, my light tone bringing a pair of lavender eyes back to me. "I thing that this was a bad idea. I wish the both of you luck with your… you know," I wave my hand at them, not wanting to say it out loud and turn to walk away. I want to be out of here as soon as possible. I have just made the biggest fool out of myself, and I already see Kiryuu with his fiancée having a good laugh at me.

"Kuran!" I hear a voice calling after me, and than there's a hand on my forearm, stopping me in my walk. Turning around, I come face to face with Kiryuu that is out of breath – having run after me. But why? "Tell me why you came," he demands as he catches his breath and straightens out. I first want to tell him off, but then I rethink myself, and pull out the gun I wanted to return to him.

"I came to return this," he takes the Bloody Rose, but his eyes say that he doesn't believes that this is really the real reason of my visit.

"Thanks, but is this really why you came all the way here?" he says, his tongue lustfully licking at his lips – is he doing it on purpose, or doesn't he know that he's doing it?

"Look, I returned your gun, and I think that you should return to your possessive fiancée," his eye twitches at the mention of that guy, and he puts the gun away as he sighs and runs a hand thru his smooth silver hair.

"Look Kuran, it's not like what it seems. That guy…"

"What? Is not your fiancée?" I ask as he pauses in search for the right words.

"He is, but… it was not my decision. Marcus – the Associations president – was the one who made the arrangements – I didn't even knew about him till today," as he looks at me, I don't know what it is that he's expecting me to do – or say. Or why really is he even telling me this.

"And when did you start to do what others want from you? You should just tell them straight that you don't want it."

"It's not as easy as that, Kuran. It's much complicated than you can imagine. Not everyone is the powerful pureblood who can have whatever he wants…" I stop his babbling by pulling him face to face by the front of his shirt, anger showing in my eyes – what does this idiot think he knows about my life?

"My life is not as white as you think it to be. I also can't have everything that I want – what I most desire. In this we seem to be the same," I add as I let go of him.

"Yeah. And what could it be that you can't have?" he crosses his arms on his chest in wait for the answer that I would never give him, and after a while when he realizes it too, he adds, "What is the second reason that you came looking for me?"

"The second reason?" I ask, totally taken by surprise.

"I just get this feeling that the returning of Bloody Rose isn't the only reason why you came, that's all," I could have just said that he was wrong, but something in me made me do the worst thing I could have done in this situation. I moved closer to him, grabbing again the front of his shirt and pulling him closer – but this time I haven't stopped by just that. With my other hand going for the back of his head, I finally got to feel that beautiful hair between my fingers, and with my lips I finally got to feel his full lips on mine.

I was so sure that he would pull right away, even slap or curse me when for the first few seconds there was no responding, but then his lips responded, and he was kissing me back – and it was even better then what I could have imagined.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"What the hell was that," is the first thing Trés says to me as I return to the mansion – he must have seen the kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I try to get past him, but he grabs hold of my hand, pulling me towards him.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about – the kiss. Why did you let him kiss you?"

"What I do isn't any of your business," and I jerk my hand free from his hold, now that I still have the chance. "I can do whatever I want – I'm not your possession."

"Not now, but in four months you will be. And you better start to learn how to behave, as I won't tolerate any of this behavior," four months – my heart starts to sink by the thought what will happen to me after four months time – but I don't want to show it on my face, don't want to give him the satisfaction of defeating me.

"Four months?" it's the presidents voice that joins the conversation, and I can say that he's not really happy by this little information. "I was hoping for a sooner wedding, my dear Julyj."

"Unfortunately," he straightens up, smiling at him – it's disgusting how sweet he acts before Cross and the president, when his real character is far worse. Maybe if they knew, they would call the wedding off, as Cross would do anything for his adopted son – but maybe not, as I have hoped that he would be on my side in this matter. "My relatives found the fitting date for my and Zero's wedding in four months time. But don't worry, the time will fly by so fast that you won't even realize it and soon we will be united. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return home. I'll see you soon, sweetheart," as he moves to me again, I fear the worst, but he surprises me by just a kiss on my hand – it's definitely because those two are here.

"Come, Julyj, let me see you out," president offers, and I can't be gladder when they leave. So I have four months to figure something out – great. First I need to find something about this pregnancy thing – there had to be some source from which the president was drawing information off, and I need to find this source. I look at Cross who has stayed here with me, making sure that he sees how disappointed I am with him not helping me out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I think that I fell asleep in the library, so who has moved me to the bed? But as I take a better look around, I find out that this is not my room – just like last time, I'm lying in a big bed in a room that I recognize only from my dream and the slight movement coming from my abdomen that first surprises me but on a second thought conjured a smile on my face just made it clear to me.

I slowly sit up, realizing too late how hard it is because of the pregnancy belly. Standing up I look to the right and there's something that catches my eyes – a big mirror, and the curiosity just gets the better of me. I move slowly thru the room and with every step that I'm closer to the mirror, my breathing is becoming panicked – as if I fear what I will see there. And finally I'm standing before my reflection. I must say that I have not changed that much – the pregnancy haven't made me too much feminine, but I can see that the sharp feathers that I was so proud off are mostly gone and my hair is now long. I haven't gained too much weight as it looks like everything has gone to the belly – thank god, as I don't think that I could live thru seeing myself fat like some woman are when they are pregnant.

"What are you doing up?" that familiar voice – of course he was also in this room as it looks like the master bedroom, I just haven't noticed him. Now he stands behind me, a bit taller than I and his hands slide slowly around me to rest on my belly.

"I just wanted to look at myself," I say as I place my hand over one of his – this is just a dream. It's not like it will ever come true, so why not play along?

"You look beautiful," he kisses my neck, a sensation I have never known moves thru my whole body.

"You think so?" I ask as I open my eyes again, looking at his thru the mirror before us.

"Of course – you always were beautiful for me, now more that you're carrying our child."

"Since when?" I ask simply.

"What?"

"Since when do you think that way about me?"

"Since forever. Have I told you how wonderful you are, Zero?" by those sweet words I'm not able to hold back the tears that slide from my eyes and down my cheeks – why are you so gentle Kuran? This is a side of you that I never knew and that I would never know.

"Zero? What's wrong darling? Have I said something wrong?" he turns me around, taking my face gently in his hands and kissing away the tears that refuse to stop falling and I just wrap my hands around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as my big belly allows me – no, Kaname, you did nothing wrong – is what I want to say, but I'm just not able to. I just inhale his aroma that I'm starting to get to know when he wraps me in his hands closer and I let the silent tears fall more.

As I want to take another deep breath of this alluring smell, it's gone and I fear to open my eyes as I know that I will find – or what I won't find. And it's just as I have feared, I'm back in present, right where have I fallen asleep – in the library. I shake my head slowly to make those strange thoughts go away as I don't want to see myself in that way with my long-time rival.

Standing up from the chair and cursing as one of my legs have gone numb, I wait a little for it to go away. I take the material I have been studying for my next mission from the desk, making my way to the door – should I take those dreams seriously? It's not as I'm one of those that believe that dreams are quick glances into the future… but what if? Should I make an appointment with a doctor for a check-up? Better to find out now than later if there is something… no. I won't think about such a possibility – there's a mission I need to concentrate on right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

This is not a good idea – I tell myself already the hundreds time in my head. When I left home, I did so with the intention to take a little walk to clean my head, but then my nose caught that dazing scent, and my feet brought me here, before this abandoned warehouse. The smell of fresh blood and fight lingers in the air, but the only thing that I'm registering is that one concrete scent – of course I know to whom it belongs to, and because of that I'm just standing here, discussing what should I do next.

I open the door into the warehouse, throwing all those thoughts in the back of my head – when I kissed him, he was responding to the kiss, so it can't be so bad. The smell of the blood hits my nose more intensively now that I'm standing in the open area of the warehouse – there are few dead bodies that belong to some humans – if normal ones or hunters I don't know, and I also don't care. The only figure my eyes are focused on is the one silver haired hunter kneeling down in the middle of all this mess of dust and blood.

"Zero?" I say his name before I start walking towards him – there is something strange about him. I was so sure that he would have sensed me right in the moment that I walked thru the door – maybe even the moment I was standing outside.

"Stay where you are Kuran," is his short reply as I'm just few steps away from him, and I do just that. But why am I even listening to him? I shake my head and close the distance between us.

"What happened here, Zero?" I stop right before him, looking down on the top of his head.

"Have I not told you to leave me alone?" he looks up at me with red in his beautiful lavender eyes. It's not surprising, with all the blood around him – I don't think that he's injured, as I would have smelled his sweet blood long ago.

"Oh Zero, what have you done to yourself?" I kneel down to his level, my eyes not leaving his even for a second. "When was the last time you drank some blood?" I make a small cut on my finger with my nail before I lift it to his lips, spreading it over his lower lip, caressing it sensually. I see it in his eyes that he wanted to say something to me, but it was all gone the moment the smell of my blood got to him.

He closes his eyes as a small moan leaves him, than his tongue slides out to lick on my finger. I gulp – this is bad. Then he grabs my hand as if he's afraid that I would pull it away and puts my finger into his mouth. I feel his tongue as it licks on my finger, sucking out the blood that is slowly flowing out of the wound. When the wound closes, he makes a new one with his fang, sucking out more blood. This is so bad – I want him so bad, and the tightness in my pants is not doing anything good to those thoughts. But not here.

"Hold on, Zero," I whisper to him, even if he looks like he's lost too deep in his lust, before I take his upper-hand, turning my body into baths – and his alongside of mine – and taking us the fastest way to my apartment, where I turn our bodies back to human forms.

"What was that Kuran?" he immediately pushes me away to put a space between us. "Where is this?" he looks around my living room, slowly wiping the few drops of my blood from his lips as he slowly stands up.

"My apartment – or would you liked to drink my blood right there?" I say as I pull down my tie, starting to unbutton my shirt from the top button.

"Not happening," he says slowly, and I see that his eyes are back to normal again. He starts to walk past me, in the direction of the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask him.

"Away, of course," he says it without stopping or even sparing me a second glance.

"In that state? You would look very suspicious walking down the street drenched in blood," just than he takes a first look at himself, frowning at what he sees. "The bathroom's that way – I'll bring you a change of clothes," I turn to walk to my bedroom, hearing him curse as he changes his direction to my bathroom. Well, looks like getting closer to him won't be as easy as I thought it to be – I could use my powers, but I don't want to have him under some kind of spell. I take some pants and shirt that I think will look good on him from my wardrobe and walk to the bathroom.

"Zero? I brought you change of clothes," I knock at the door, listening for some kind of answer – the only thing I hear is the sound of pouring water. I wait a little bit and then open the door. "Zero?" he's there, sitting under the flowing water.

"Leave me alone, Kuran," as that would really happen. I put the change of clothes down, throwing off my shoes and taking off also the already opened shirt as I walk to him. "Kuran!" he shouts from surprise when I pull him up onto his feet, turning him around in the process so that I could have a look at his eyes – they are red, as I thought they would be.

"You need to drink more blood," he looks so great, drenched in water – I try to avoid looking down his naked body, as I know that I won't keep myself under control. So I slide my nail on the skin on my neck, feeling the blood flowing down onto my chest thanks to the water from the showerhead. As Zero runs his hand thru his hair to keep them away from his face, looking as if he's thinking the offer thru, I want to say more to convince him why he needs to drink my blood but then he licks his lips and I can see his fangs.

He doesn't needs more convincing, and I finally get to feel his tongue sliding on my skin as he licks the stream of blood off, closing his lips around the small wound. His hand has found its way into my hair, pulling onto them to tilt my head for a better aces – he needed to say just one word and I would have given it to him. I close my eyes as his fangs finally pierce my skin.

"Zero," I moan his name as I put my hands on his back, pulling his body flat to mine as he sucks more of my blood. This should be enough for now, so I grab his hair with one hand, pulling on it to tear his greedy fangs away from my neck. He licks his lips, his eyes returning to his lavender color once more – I can't take it anymore. I take his lips with mine, and he doesn't seem to protest, returning the kiss hungrily. I slide my hands down his back, till they rest firmly on his ass, squeezing his lovely cheeks. "I will have you right now, my hunter," I whisper into his ear as I push him to the wall behind him, taking his lips one more time…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-once more, thanks for reading – I promise you a full length lemon in the next chapter (first one I think for this story), and you can even choose – if you want to – from whose perspective it will be written (the one will more votes will be chosen) .__ love you all... see you next time..._


End file.
